<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning by catradora__570</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269758">Burning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradora__570/pseuds/catradora__570'>catradora__570</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chloe - Freeform, Chloe and Lucifer, Chloe decker - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genuine feelings, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Lucifer in Hell, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sad Chloe, Sad Lucifer, deckerstar love, lots of fluff, lucifer being head over heels for chloe, smut probably, soft deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradora__570/pseuds/catradora__570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was in hell. </p>
<p>No, literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was in hell. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, literally. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was on his throne of stone, brooding silently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been fourteen thousand years since he had seen the detective. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And no, that isn’t an exaggeration. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In hell, time is much, much slower. To, well, savor the torture. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer tapped his fingers at the arm rests (could you even call them that?) of the throne impatiently before his jaw twitched irritably. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Quiff?” Lucifer said in a monotone voice with the slightest twinge of annoyance laced in his words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh- I-“ The demon stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Speak</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, demon!” Lucifer yelled impatiently as Quiff made his appearance at the side of Lucifer’s throne. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I g-got a message from y-your brother, y-your majesty...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer made a noise of disgust at the demons words. “</span>
  <span class="s2">Do <em>not</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> call me that... it makes it sound like I </span>
  <span class="s2">want</span>
  <span class="s1"> to be king of this... literal hell hole. And Amenadiel couldn’t talk to me on his own? Surely he has the balls to fly up here and deliver his own message.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-but this time it wasn’t A-Amenadiel... it was M-M-Michael, sire...” Quiff cowered before Lucifer, afraid of his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Ugh</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">He thought, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>bloody evil twin</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1"> Lucifer rolled his eyes and moved his hand in a gesture that said “go on”. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-the message w-was:” the demon’s nervous and cowardly persona disappeared as he mimicked the twin of his king, “‘I have her’. I d-don’t know what that means b-but—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiff, I need you to tell Mazikeen that she’s to keep all demons in their places whilst I run an errand.” Lucifer said, standing up all too suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes, sire.” The demon bowed low as Lucifer let his wings out with a twitch of his shoulders, and flew. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was only one “her” that Lucifer cared about, and Michael knew. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wouldn’t have taken her, would he?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">her</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not... not Chloe?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I continue this? Lmk if you like it and if I should :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>